Sage Frech
Name: Sage Frech Class: ODST Gender: Female Nickname/Alias: Sage/Mage Date of birth: 25/04/2525 Age: 32 Height in armor: 5’9 Height out of armor: 5’7 Weight in armor: 200 lbs Weight out of armor: 125 lbs Generation: N/A Primary Specialization: Field Medic Preferred Specialization: N/A UNSC Primary: BR85HB Battle Rifle UNSC Secondary: M6D Magnum Additional gear: Medkit, Biofoam (Extra canister), 2x smoke grenade, 1x bubble shield. Suit Colors: White (Primary), Celise (Secondary). Personality: Psyche profiles have reported that the chosen job of Sage are counterintuitive of their personality. An unknown childhood event seems to have altered their personality to a survival based mindset. This mindset seems to be reminiscent of a split personality, however is brought out in a situation requiring extreme focus such as danger or no distractions. Throughout her time in the military little changes have been seen in her behavioral patterns, nor any major shifts in attitude. The only notable change is her reduced emotional impact from having a lost patient, though on the field this impact is not seen which shows her ability to put the mission ahead of her own feelings. When a situation is presented Sage is known to go into a state of heavy focus, disregarding emotional impact to complete the objective at hand. This mindset has been seen mostly in times of high-stress such as when medical assistance is needed on the battlefield, or in times of overwhelming emotional impact. This direct example has been seen when Sage witnessed the death of a squadmate, however it has not repeated itself as of yet. In comparison to her normal personality which sees her reaching out to individuals and trying to be an emotional support for her squad and allies. In her medical field of work it is common to see her personality, minus the niche in stressful environments. Physical Description: Standing at 5’7 and 125 pounds, Sage Frech is an ODST of smaller stature. Her form is lithe and due to her size she is jokingly considered to be anorexic by her previous squadmates. Her hair is cinnamon brown, and her eyes are seagreen. Her hair also falls shoulder length, but is put into a tight ponytail for combat purposes. Due to her cheerful nature she is usually seen with a smile on her face as well. Lacking slightly on the usual muscle seen in ODSTs, she is more capable of stealthful infiltration, although her task is still focused on being a good medic. Some of her past squadmates have complimented her on her form, though whether or not as a joke is unknown. Biography: Born on Tribute in the Epsilon Eridani system and raised there into her teens, Frech has little known about her background in her early years due to a lack of records, personal connections and simple refusal to speak on the subject. Enlisted into the Marines at 17, Frech quickly made her way up to the rank of Sergeant before being recruited into the Force Recon. While inside she was deployed as part of a recovery squad, with her purpose being to keep the reconnaissance men alive while they were recovered. After roughly a year (Records are incomplete due to the start of the Human-Covenant war), Frech re-enlisted with the ODSTs as a field medic. She excelled in this job, having the combat experience to survive on the field while she could easily deploy to locations in need of her abilities. As a result her personal psyche improved as well as her job performance, with the ability to make drops into a warzone and assist the injured while assisting with the unit tactics. Never given a leadership role in any of her squads or fireteams, Frech’s leadership capabilities are unknown but it is estimated that she would be a charismatic leader amongst her team, and a ruthless force to her enemies. Having spent time with the Force Recon into the start of the Human-Covenant war she had taken to studying small squad tactics as a hobby. She also studied on the newest opponent facing humanity, using the little available data possible to try and decipher their unit tactics. Nothing special was ever gained from this, however her knowledge of deployment procedures for the covenant, as well as her time spent against the Insurrection makes her extremely useful in keeping soldiers alive through preparation or on the field decisions. Never officially becoming the second in command for a squad never deterred her from giving orders on the field to prevent an injury or death, and due to the effectiveness of this no repercussions were received on her part. It was allegedly stated by Frech upon seeing her homeworld for the first time after its glassing that she couldn’t tell the difference with the exception of the ruined cities. It is unsure whether or not this was a joke on her part due to the climate and physical characteristics of Tribute. The heavy volcanic activity and cooler climate made the planet’s surface “Like a barren field left out to rot in the cold” according to Frech when asked about her original home. Casbah, the capital which received the most heavy fighting on the planet had only been visited once by Frech when she was “young and dumb”, however it seemed to have an impact on her when the city remained partially intact after the planet’s glassing. Despite several attempts from squadmates and psyche profilers to gain information on her childhood Frech has continued to evade, joke, or give partial answers to all questions fielded, leaving an incomplete story for the ODST.